All in Good Time rewrite
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Danny Fenton, a nerd would never be mistaken for Danny Phantom, ghost superhero of Amity Park. But in truth, both Danny's are the same, and both are having problems balancing being a ghost and a teenage boy. What happens when a ghost girl from his past returns. Will he be saved or not. Is she safe?
1. Sunglasses at Night

It took a while for Danny to notice her. But once he did, he couldn't help but notice her everywhere. In the alley way down the road, peeking through the windows at school. Even at night, her emerald eye glistened through the key hole of his wardrobe  
He was never alone  
At first glance, she appeared normal. Her blonde hair was tied in pigtails that flopped around her face in bouncy curls, no flames of exotic colours in her hair. Her blue tshirt, white skirt and purple converse were all normal, and even the purple hooded clock she wore looked like a child's dressing up.  
But she wasn't normal  
Her eyes were the same colour as the flasks of liquid in the basement lab; as the luminous colour of the green highlighter in his pencil case. Her necklace had a supernatural sparkle as did the white bear she always gripped in her palm.  
But the biggest clue was the glow. It lit up the night like a flashlight, always gripping her frame.  
Just like her calling  
"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel,"

* * *

Until she vanished. Danny thought she knew he knew about her, so he stopped. He didn't see her for some time, and when he did, Danny's subconscious mind knew who she was, but was having trouble informing his conscious one that she was dangerous.

She'd changed a lot; her glow dimmer; her eyes les vibrant. But her hair was the same gold, but longer, down among her hips. But her necklace was the same, ticking, tocking till the end of time

And probably longer...


	2. Halfway Gone

It took Danny a week to notice the new girl. Now, he told me to tell you that it was because she wasn't in many of his classes and when she was, she wasn't at school, but really he was just being his usual clueless self. Sorry to throw you under the bus, Danny.

But he only noticed her because Sam pointed her out.

"We've got another princess here," she'd said in disgust as she walked past the A-Listers. There was something familiar about her, with bright blonde golden cloth of hair that sat in a slight wave. Strands of it covered her forehead in small triangles, she pushed out under a small, delicate and pale ear.

In total, she looked like a real princess. She turned to face him, showing off a silver leaf headband crown, with purple amethyst and blue sapphire berries. She smiled, faintly, with her dusty pink lips, then turned back into the A-Listers. She turned again, confused, tilting her head slightly, eyebrows slanted slightly. She put her hand up to she friends, murmuring something that sounded like 'just a sec, guys' before walking off around a corner, then beaconed to Danny.

" _Come on,_ " said a female voice in his head. Shocked, Danny wordless excused himself, and went to the male bathroom, then tried to contact the girl, but he didn't know how, so he thought " _ **Where are you,"**_ he got a basically instant response " _I don't know why people call you clueless, you're picking this up fast. Anyway, I'm in the second-floor girl's bathroom,"_ he was extremely confused " _ **how am I to get in there?"**_ " _What, you've never used your ghost powers to get in there, Phantom."_ Then a laugh came through. " _Kidding. I'm in the disused classroom on the first floor," "_ _ **Wait, how do you I'm Danny Phantom?!"**_ " _All in good time. Signing off."_

With a sigh, Danny rubbed his neck. That phrase, all in good time, it was familiar, but he couldn't place it. With another sigh, he went into a stall, went ghost and fazed through the ceiling. He ducked into a ledge and went back to Fenton, after checking the hallway was empty. Then he made his way to the classroom, 1-CS, and locked the door behind him. His ghost sense went off, but he ignored it

"Hello Phantom, how are you?" Said a voice. It was slightly less high pitched that the voice in his head, but he would recognise it anywhere.

"Who are you, and how did you contact me?" She smiled, and familiar rings passed over her body.

She was a halfa.

"Scarlett Spirit the name. It's nice to finally meet you, Danny Phantom," said Scarlett, holding out her hand. He shock it casually, but his mind was racing with thoughts so fast he'd barely had time to process them.

Why is she here?. How is she a halfa? What's going on? What is she here for?

Danny had no clue.

Another pair of rings

"Look, Danny, as good a hero as you are, nobody's perfect, and my uncle thinks you need some improvement."

"What… who's your uncle." Wordlessly, she picked up her necklace, a clock face studded with diamonds.

"I think you can guess," she said with a smile, now come with me, Clockwork wishes to speak with you." Without warning, she grabbed Danny's arm and went ghost, making Danny go ghost too. Then blue and purple smoke surrounded us, and small white glitter-like clocks and they vanished from classroom 1-CS


End file.
